


In the middle of nowhere

by mavrrik



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будни обычных космических контрабандистов</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на K-pop AUfest 2012

Оглушительный треск волной прокатился по всему кораблю и замер где-то в районе рубки. Итук привычно вздохнул, отодвинул информационную панель и пошёл разбираться. Источник звука угадывался без особых проблем – машинное отделение. Конечно, на корабле, кроме Итука и Йесона, был ещё и Кюхён, но он, скорее всего, снова переводил кредиты на игры по Сети. 

А у Йесона, видимо, опять чесались руки. Как только впереди начинало маячить интересное дело, механика тянуло на какие-то эксперименты. Порой из-за этого проблем не возникало, но чаще всего Итуку приходилось его подгонять, ведь при всём желании лететь с полуразобранным двигателем не получалось. 

Шлюз, ведущий в машинное отделение, был распахнут, и из него тянулась к вентиляционной решётке струйка белого дыма. Пахло горелой смазкой и чем-то ещё.

Итук осторожно заглянул внутрь. Так и есть, корпус двигателя был вскрыт, наружу торчали разноцветные проводки. Но дым шёл не оттуда, а снизу, из люка в полу позади двигателя.

Стараясь глубоко не вдыхать, Итук обошёл двигатель и, присев, заглянул в люк:

\- Эй, ты тут жив?

Внизу что-то загремело, зашуршало, и только потом из темноты люка показалась сначала встрёпанная макушка Йесона, а затем и он полностью. На щеке пятно копоти, комбинезон порван на плече.

\- Жив.

\- Что это вообще было? – с подозрением сощурился Итук, принюхиваясь и пытаясь понять, что это за второй запах.

\- Это был второй дублирующий предохранитель, - Йесон задумчиво потёр пятно. Пятно не поддалось.

\- Второй? Откуда второй? Если я ещё помню конструкцию нашего движка, то в нём только один предохранитель.

\- Я подумал, что второй не помешает, и встроил. А при проверке что-то пошло не так. Может, давления много сразу дал? Вроде нет. Тогда… - и механик развернулся, снова собираясь нырнуть в люк.

Итук едва успел поймать его за рукав:

\- Стоп. Ты мне скажи – мы сможем взлететь через два дня?

\- Сможем, - и рукав выскользнул из хватки Итука.

***

В рубке было тихо, даже слишком тихо, и темно, но включенный главный монитор и отображающаяся на нём батальная сцена давали понять, что навигатор именно здесь. 

\- Кюхён! – громко позвал Итук.

Нет ответа.

Итук подошёл ближе к креслу перед монитором, заглянул через массивную спинку. Кюхён с отсутствующим выражением лица смотрел в монитор, а его пальцы будто жили собственной жизнью, быстро перебирая по сенсорной панели. В ушах у навигатора, конечно, были наушники. Итук легонько ткнул его в плечо, и тот вздрогнул всем телом, будто просыпаясь.

\- А? – Кюхён прищурился, разглядел в свете от монитора Итука, недовольно сморщил нос и констатировал. – Капитан.

\- Где маршрут? – Итук нащупал на соседней панели нужную кнопку, и в рубке вспыхнул свет.

Кюхён сполз по сиденью ниже и, щурясь, прикрыл глаза ладонью:

\- Что за спешка, капитан? У нас же ещё два дня.

Итук вздохнул, включая остальные мониторы и переводя их в режим внешнего обзора:

\- А ты уверен, что не заиграешься и не забудешь?

\- Йесон снова что-то разобрал? – догадался о причинах повышенной обеспокоенности Итука навигатор, сворачивая игру и запуская программу симуляции трассы.

\- Угу, и взорвал. Ты, конечно же, не слышал, - Итук оторвался от созерцания довольно унылой панорамы верейского космопорта, в котором сейчас стоял Гулливер. – Но обещал, что успеет всё привести в порядок к сроку.

\- А у меня есть только начало маршрута, - Кюхен показал на короткую зелёную линию, соединявшую Верею с соседней планетой в этой системе, Тордой, - но дальше мне нужен Шиндон. В сети есть неподтверждённая информация о том, что за Тордой схлопнулся один из туннелей, и мне надо знать, какой именно.

Итук кивнул, разглядывая на карте пучок тонких трубочек-туннелей, расходящихся в разные стороны за светло-фиолетовым шаром Торды:

\- Он обещал вернуться из города сегодня вечером, но лучше пошли ему вызов на комм сейчас. Чем быстрей ты составишь трассу, тем лучше.

Кюхён уже набирал на коммуникаторе Шиндона, а Итук продолжал смотреть на карту, на глаз прикидывая возможный маршрут. Он сам закончил Академию со специальностью навигатора, но не составлял трассы уже пять лет, с тех пор как на Гулливере появился Кюхён. Но Итука всё так же завораживали эти узоры, в которые складывались известные туннели в подпространстве. В туннелях корабли могли разгоняться до скоростей во много раз выше скорости звука. Туннели, как кротовые ходы, пронизывали почти всю исследованную часть галактики, и у всех более-менее крупных планет были входы в эту сеть. В том и состояла задача навигатора – составить оптимальный маршрут по этим туннелям или вне них.

Но иногда туннели схлопывались по непонятным причинам. Кораблю, который оказывался внутри схлопа, можно было только посочувствовать – его выдавливало из туннеля по кусочкам. Правда, такое случалось очень редко, и на всех кораблях присутствовали датчики, которые предупреждали о начале схлопа. 

О происхождении самих туннелей существовало множество теорий. Были и чисто научные, основанные на свойствах тёмной материи, которые заставляли Итука особенно широко зевать на лекциях в Академии. Были и другие теории, например, что эти туннели были каким-то образом проложены древней расой Ушедших. Но как бы то ни было, туннели существовали.

Краем уха уловив обещание Шиндона вернуться через час, Итук кивнул своим мыслям и отправился к себе в каюту. 

 

***

На терминале уже мигал значок входящего вызова. Видимо, Мими очень не терпелось выложить остальную информацию о деле.

Активировав экран, Итук плюхнулся в кресло напротив монитора, на котором уже появилось изображение улыбающегося китайца:

\- Ну здравствуй, грозный капитан, давно не виделись.

\- Ты так соскучился по мне за эти два дня?

\- Просто ужасно. Даже хотел подать заявку в полицию, а потом представил: «Господин офицер, у меня друг с кораблём и командой пропал. Только они в розыске за контрабанду, незаконные археологические раскопки и подкуп должностных лиц. Или за подкуп их не у вас ищут?»

\- Смотря где ты сейчас, – Итук повнимательнее вгляделся в изображение позади Мими. По стене, затянутой пёстрой тканью, было трудно что-либо понять.

Тот только хмыкнул:

\- Для нашей общей безопасности скажу, что я на одной из планет Содружества. Больше тебе лучше не знать.

\- А на одной из планет Содружества, ко всему прочему, нас ищут за пьяную драку в баре космопорта.

Мими фыркнул:

\- И кто это постарался? Хотя не отвечай – наверняка Канин.

\- Конечно, Канин. Мы там его после дембеля встречали.

\- Как его вообще смогли в армию забрать?

Итук развёл руками:

\- Да примерно так же. Драка в баре, кто-то в процессе напоролся на нож, всё свалили на Канина, а он не успел смотаться от силовиков. А в отделении на вахте ему попался знакомый, он предложил – либо срок на дальнем астероиде, либо срок в армии. Кстати, а почему ты это у меня спрашиваешь? Неужели не знаешь? Похоже, тебе пора увольнять кого-то из своих информаторов.

\- Да знать-то я знаю, ты просто подтвердил, что этот самый информатор работает очень старательно. Ну ладно, ближе к делу. Знаешь систему Немезиды?

\- Слышал. Внешний траверс, обитаемых планет нет, есть пригодные для жизни. То ещё захолустье. На эту систему претендовал Западный союз, но там не оказалось никаких полезных ископаемых. Официально нейтральная территория. Так?

\- Так, - подтвердил Мими, что-то нажимая на портативной информационной панели. – Ты уже так много знаешь, зачем тебе я?

\- Чтобы ты сказал мне, что мы там забыли. Это же твой персональный заказ.

\- Ладно, не ворчи. В общем, на четвёртой планете Немезиды совсем недавно были обнаружены руины, предположительно, руины Ушедших. Но пока ещё никто не взялся выяснить, что именно это за руины, или это вообще просто сбой автоматизированного орбитального сканера. Принимай координаты.

Итук с недоверием посмотрел сначала на открывшуюся трёхмерную модель планеты с пульсирующей точкой, обозначавшей руины, затем на улыбающегося Мими:

\- Если это руины Ушедших, даже пусть это только предположение, то почему туда уже не слетелась сотня-другая учёных, и они не вырывают ценные экспонаты друг у друга?

\- Всё просто – официально сканер не вернулся в порт приписки. А неофициально – мои ребята уже выжали из него всё, что могли. Так что когда будете копать, можете не бояться, что вам кто-нибудь свалится на голову.

\- По твоим словам нас там почти курорт ждёт.

\- Ну, если твоё понятие курорта включает в себя махание лопатами при сорока градусах жары, то да, курорт.

Итук пропустил это мимо ушей, разглядывая появившиеся на мониторе снимки со сканера:

\- Нам искать что-то конкретное?

\- Какая тут конкретика, если я эти руины видел только так, как они с высоты в 15 тысяч метров выглядят? Что найдёте, то найдёте. Если ничего не найдёте, то с вас подробные снимки. О сумме договоримся при встрече, - Мими одним движением руки свернул все окна и с любопытством уставился на Итука. – Ну что, берёшься? 

\- Берусь, - кивнул тот.

Попрощавшись, Итук нажал кнопку внутренней связи:

\- Кюхён, скажи Ынхёку и Донхэ встретиться в городе с Канином. Пусть вместе купят еды на четыре недели. И нормальной еды, а не как в прошлый раз, когда у нас не хватало воды, зато была цистерна с клубничным молоком.

Услышав подтверждающее хмыкание навигатора, Итук снова вывел на экран снимки руин. Стоило поподробнее разобраться, куда они лезут.

***

Передав задание капитана Донхэ, Кюхён вернулся к составлению маршрута. Шиндон уже проверил по своим каналам и подтвердил схлоп, так что трасса стала немного длиннее. От капитана пришли файлы с информацией о пункте назначения, и, набросав примерный маршрут, навигатор нашёл в Сети статью про эту самую четвёртую планету Немезиды. 

Планета была настолько непримечательная, что даже не имела собственного названия и представляла собой большую пустыню с небольшими оазисами вокруг столь же небольших, по непонятным причинам не пересыхающих, озёр. Сутки были короткими, всего 16 часов, атмосфера – пригодной для дыхания. Зато почти все эти 16 часов на планете держалась температура около сорока градусов по Цельсию. Кюхён вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла, свернул окно со статьёй и начал прикидывать, что сказать капитану, чтобы увильнуть от раскопок на жаре. 

И тут его внимание привлекла панелька, на которой отображался общий трафик всех компьютеров корабля по Сети. Капитан отправил ему информацию и завалился отсыпаться, Шиндон вернулся в город. Значит, кредиты переводил Йесон. 

Кюхён мало знал о механике. Того вообще трудно было найти даже на корабле, хотя Гулливер не отличался достаточно большими размерами – обычный грузовой транспорт. Разве что за кофе Йесон ходил в рубку достаточно часто. Сетью механик пользовался редко, поэтому у Кюхёна сразу же проснулось любопытство, которому он привык потакать. И навигатор, даже не задумавшись, воспользовался преимуществом главного компьютера – похимичив с настройками, он открыл окно, отображавшее то, что происходило на мониторе терминала Йесона. А тот как раз закрывал программу обмена быстрыми сообщениями. Но Кюхён успел увидеть и запомнить ID собеседника Йесона. Оставалось проверить по общей базе данных Сети. 

Информации о пользователе с таким ID в базе почти не оказалось, только в графе «Координаты места регистрации» стоял номер R-176.645-SL. Так обычно обозначали астероиды, превращённые в колонии. А последние две буквы указывали, кому эта колония принадлежит. Такое сокращение Кюхён видел не в первый раз – у силуриан было много мелких колоний, на астероидах или совсем маленьких – полностью рукотворных. Маленьких, но очень опасных – силуриане составляли основу Западного союза, который находился в состоянии войны и с Федерацией систем, и с Содружеством независимых планет. И Гулливеру с федеральной маркировкой не стоило появляться рядом с силурианскими колониями. Сами силуриане почти ничем не отличались от людей, разве что большей продолжительностью жизни и третьим веком, как у рептилий и земноводных – Силури, их родная планета, когда-то была большим болотом.

Но что Йесону могло понадобиться от силурианина? О том, что творилось в голове механика, Кюхён не имел ни малейшего понятия, но решил в этом разобраться, внимательно последить за Йесоном, пока ничего не сообщая капитану. 

***

Вылет состоялся почти без проблем, разве что Ынхёк в последний момент вспомнил, что в их запасах медикаментов почти не осталось обезболивающего. И Итуку пришлось идти с ним в космопорт и тратить там лишние кредиты, ворча, что для бортового медика Ынхёк не слишком внимательно относится к своим обязанностям и что, если бы они с Донхэ в городе не только ходили по разным забегаловкам и спускали на еду всю свою часть прошлой выручки, то обезболивающие вышли бы дешевле.

Итук был бы рад сказать, что полёт проходил безо всяких происшествий, но он не мог не заметить странно повышенный интерес Кюхёна к механику. На деле это были просто взгляды навигатора, которые задерживались на Йесоне дольше обычного. Кюхён раньше почти не обращал на Йесона внимания. 

На заданный напрямик вопрос навигатор ответил что-то невнятное о том, что у Йесона волосы во все стороны торчат, и это раздражает. И вообще, он занят, не может ли капитан заняться чем-нибудь другим. Итук только недоверчиво хмыкнул и отошёл.

Теперь Кюхён рассматривал Йесона только тогда, когда был уверен, что Итук не видит. А Итук видел, и в нем играло любопытство. Он даже не поленился просмотреть личные файлы обоих, но ничего необычного в них не нашёл, не поленился позвонить Мими, но тот знал ещё меньше. У Шиндона Итук решил не спрашивать, сказать ему – значит, поставить в известность всю команду, что капитан зачем-то хочет покопаться в прошлом двух её членов. Да, они чёрные археологи, у каждого есть в прошлом что-то, что привело их на Гулливер, и вряд ли кто-то хотел, чтобы об этом знали все. И Итук очень внимательно за этим следил, порой зная больше, чем сокомандники ему говорили о себе, но молчал об этом. Шиндон тоже мог знать что-то такое, это же его дело – собирать нужную команде информацию, но он мог без злого умысла рассказать о подозрениях капитана Ынхёку, тот – Донхэ, ну, а что знает Донхэ, то знают все на корабле.

Поэтому Итук решил просто продолжать следить за Кюхёном и Йесоном.

***

А Кюхён уже был не рад, что увидел тогда силурианский ID. Ему стало казаться, что Йесон ведёт себя очень подозрительно. Механик зачем-то разобрал систему освещения в отсеке, где находилась каюта Кюхёна, и навигатору приходилось добираться туда наощупь. Потом Кюхён обнаружил, что на клавиатуре главного компьютера не работает несколько ключевых кнопок, особенно та, которой включалось окно слежения за другими мониторами. Но оказалось, что это Канин неудачно поиграл в виртуальные гонки и саданул по клавиатуре кулаком. Кулак не пострадал, а клавиатуре не повезло. 

Но Кюхёну всё сильнее казалось, что Йесон знает про наблюдение и мешает ему следить за собой. Поэтому навигатор проводил почти каждую ночь, проверяя, не разговаривает ли механик с тем силурианином. Но Йесон, видимо, начал пользоваться другим терминалом. Тогда Кюхён стал следить за всеми мониторами на корабле.

Итук по ночам раскладывал старые пасьянсы (если Кюхён правильно помнил, этим программам было больше двухсот лет). Ынхёк смотрел порнофильмы. Донхэ тоже смотрел порнофильмы, причём те же самые, что и Ынхёк. Шиндон работал, просматривая огромное количество информации, да такой разной, что у Кюхёна начинала болеть голова, когда он пытался вчитываться. Канин играл в Counter Strike 34.4 и ругался с другими игроками. И только терминал Йесона был выключен каждую ночь.

Наконец ожидания Кюхёна оправдались – Йесон вышел в сеть, запустил ту же самую программу обмена быстрыми сообщениями и вызвал собеседника с тем же ID. Кюхён покрепче вцепился в кружку с кофе и начал внимательно вчитываться в разговор. А из разговора выходило, что собеседник является отцом Йесона. Кюхён нервно глотнул ещё кофе – но Йесон же человек! Навигатор точно был уверен, что они вместе учились в Академии на Земле, только Йесон был старше на 4 года. И у него же нет силурианского третьего века. 

«Но веко можно и удалить, оно не имеет функционального значения», - задумался Кюхён. Йесон тем временем обсуждал с отцом дела в его магазине. 

\- Может, они всё-таки люди? Но людей не пустят жить в силурианскую колонию, - пробормотал под нос Кюхён, потирая уставшие от света монитора глаза.

А механик, поговорив с отцом ещё пять минут, вышел из Сети. Кюхён закрыл окно, в котором отображалось происходящее на его мониторе, и ошалело уставился в пустую кружку. И вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав шаги в коридоре.

В рубку вошёл Йесон и сразу направился к автомату, варящему кофе. И Кюхён решил не тянуть с выяснением видовой принадлежности механика:

\- Не спится?

Йесон повернулся на голос навигатора:

\- Не совсем. Спать мне хочется, но надо проверить систему вентиляции. Мы уже завтра днём прилетаем на место, а там жара. Если вентиляция откажет, то мы просто зажаримся в нашем металлическом корабле, - и он снова повернулся к машине, нажимая на кнопку добавления сахарного концентрата. – А ты что не спишь?

\- Ты можешь честно ответить на один вопрос? – в лоб спросил Кюхён, вставая с кресла и подходя ближе.

На лице Йесона отразилось недоумение, но он, поколебавшись, кивнул, осторожно вытаскивая из автомата кружку.

\- Ты силурианин?

Кружка в руке механика опасно дёрнулась, но он её удержал, с недоверием глядя на Кюхёна расширенными глазами:

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Так да или нет? – Кюхён сделал ещё шаг к Йесону, оказываясь между ним и выходом.

\- Не совсем, - Йесон опустил глаза и сник. – Отец силурианин, мама – человек. А я – скорее силурианин, силурианские гены преобладают над человеческими. Отец не смог забрать нас с мамой в свою колонию, и я рос на Земле.

\- А третье веко? – выдавил из себя Кюхён.

\- Удалили, когда я был ещё младенцем. Мама пыталась нас обезопасить, - он немного помолчал и с надеждой посмотрел на Кюхёна:

\- Пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому. Я боюсь, что не все смогут понять.

Сам не зная, почему, Кюхён кивнул, а потом представил реакцию остальных, особенно Канина, который, служа в армии Содружества, воевал с силурианами.

\- Не расскажу, - произнёс он вслух.

И Йесон немного неуверенно улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо.

***

«Вчера что-то произошло», - понял Итук, наблюдая за завтраком за механиком и навигатором. Теперь Кюхён смотрел на Йесона, отводил взгляд, а затем Йесон смотрел на Кюхёна и тоже отводил взгляд. Это продолжалось какое-то время, и Кюхён не успел посмотреть в сторону. Оба вздрогнули от неожиданности и уткнулись в свои тарелки. И Итуку стало ещё интереснее.

Но Донхэ, который первым проглотил завтрак и вернулся за главный монитор, крикнул, что они уже на орбите. 

\- Включи внешний обзор, - сказал Итук, подходя к пилоту. И перед ними возник небольшой жёлтый шарик четвёртой планеты Немезиды. – Спустись чуть ниже и давай пару витков вокруг. Посмотрим, за что нам заплатит Мими.

Уже через полвитка стали видны те самые руины, которые можно было и не заметить, если не знаешь, что искать. Россыпь песчано-жёлтых обломков почти сливалась с окружающей их пустыней.

\- Смотрите, тут рядом оазис, - наблюдательный Ынхёк указал пальцем на маленькое голубое пятнышко. 

Итук одобрительно хмыкнул – не зря он заставил всех прочитать информацию о планете – и указал Донхэ приземлять корабль у оазиса.

Мягко дрогнули амортизаторы на выкидных опорах Гулливера, и корабль замер. Итук кивнул Канину, взял у него бластер, и они первыми шагнули в открытый люк. Четвёртая планета встретила их порывом обжигающего ветра в лицо и горстью горячего песка в глаза. Оазис был совсем недалеко, в пятистах метрах. Но Итук направился к руинам, которые были чуть дальше.

Вблизи они выглядели более впечатляюще. Причудливые изгибы неизвестного материала образовывали строения разного размера, похожие на сферы с выступами. Некоторые сферы на тонких опорах возвышались над песком, некоторые были вкопаны в него на разную глубину.

\- Да это же… - потрясённо произнёс Канин.

\- Город, - закончил за него не менее потрясённый Итук.

Сначала им показалось, что дома-сферы располагаются хаотично. Но затем Канин заметил и указал Итуку на широкий ров небольшой глубины, почти занесённый песком, около которого сфер было больше всего. 

\- Тут точно был канал или река, - уверенно сказал он, идя вдоль русла за капитаном.

Они заглянули в несколько домов, но они были абсолютно пусты. Русло привело их к самой большой сфере. Сферы-дома были диаметром примерно в два человеческих роста, в эту же сферу могло вместиться по высоте четыре-пять маленьких. Она тоже оказалась пустой. В потолке находилось отверстие, через которое внутрь проникал свет.

\- Дворец, - предположил Итук, подходя к стене и осторожно проводя по ней рукой. Все виденные до этого сферы и снаружи, и изнутри были песочно-жёлтые и гладкие. Стены же этого строения изнутри были кирпично-красного цвета и наощупь были шершавыми.

\- Или храм, - Канин обвёл глазами всю сферу, заметил на дальней стене небольшие ступеньки, похожие на балки, выступавшие из стены, и направился к ним.

\- Стоп, - остановил его Итук. – Нужно вернуться на корабль и уже принести сюда оборудование. Мне кажется, этот пол, - он опустился на одно колено и поворошил песок под ногами, - раньше не был песчаным.

***

Через неделю раскопок Итук был готов звонить Мими и посылать его к чёрту или ещё куда подальше. От жары зверели все. Не спасало даже озеро в оазисе, вода в котором была довольно прохладной короткой местной ночью, но только до тех пор, пока из-за горизонта не выкатывалась сама Немезида и не превращала планету в печку. Система вентиляции, несмотря на старания Йесона, работала с перебоями, и внутри корабля были почти так же жарко, как снаружи. 

А раскопки… Раскопки почти ни к чему пока не привели. Большую часть сил они потратили, чтобы вынести весь песок из сферы-храма и обнаружили на полу барельеф в виде непонятного орнамента. Канин с Донхэ залезли вверх по ступенькам и вышли по ним через отверстие в потолке на «крышу» сферы. Оттуда открывался вид на весь город, граница которого тоже представляла собой круг. И на этом их успехи закончились.

А ещё через пару дней Йесон смог перенастроить стандартное гелевое охлаждение корабля на воздушное, и команда смирилась с нахождением на этой планете.

***

В такие вечера, как этот, Итук особенно остро чувствовал себя воспитателем детского сада. Донхэ, Ынхёк и Шиндон придумывали идиотские розыгрыши, а потом доставалось кому-нибудь из команды, кому не повезло попасться им на глаза. Но Канина задевать они боялись, Кюхён обычно быстро раскусывал шутку и зло острил в ответ, Йесон снова что-то мудрил с двигателем – поэтому досталось снова Итуку.

В этот раз они добавили ему в чай солевого концентрата. Отплевавшись и пригрозив уменьшить долю от общего заработка (это действовало только на Шиндона, да и то не всегда), Итук взял фонарь с лопатой и пошёл по направлению к сфере-храму, решив подождать, пока они набесятся, и в это время покопать. Сначала он думал разгрести пол в одной из сфер-домов, но потом заметил, что ветер раздул песок у основания храма, и стало заметно, что у этой сферы тоже есть опоры. Итук взялся за лопату и раскопал небольшую часть одной опоры. Она оказалась огромной, и Итук, оценив объём работы, вернулся на Гулливер. 

Через пару дней песок вокруг опор был расчищен, и под ним обнаружилась круглая плита, из которой будто вырастали основания опор. А в самом центре плиты они нашли кольцо из неизвестного металла диаметром около метра. Кольцо отнесли на корабль.

Итук, радуясь, что у них наконец-то есть, что продать Мими, сидел в рубке и прикидывал, через сколько дней можно будет лететь обратно, когда по комму пришёл вызов от Ынхёка, который остался вместе с Канином на месте раскопок:

\- Капитан, кажется, мы нашли инструкцию по применению этого кольца.

Оказалось, что Ынхёк смел последний слой песка с плиты, и на ней обнаружился ещё один барельеф. На нём был изображён странной формы космический корабль, похожий на вытянутую вдоль оси грушу, и на самом носу корабля было надето кольцо, точно такое же, как то, которое они нашли. 

После недолгой, но бурной дискуссии, было решено попробовать надеть кольцо на Гулливер. Дольше всех упирался Йесон, но потом сдался и только наблюдал, как Канин и Донхэ надевают кольцо. Оно закрепилось на носу корабля и даже будто обхватило его.

Но ничего не произошло. Тогда Итук решил, что стоит попробовать поднять корабль и посмотреть, не сработает ли кольцо в полёте. Оборудование для раскопок на всякий случай решили упаковать.

В движении тоже не произошло никаких перемен, все системы корабля работали как обычно и на старте, и при прохождении через атмосферу, и при выходе на орбиту. Но затем Кюхён предложил:

\- Капитан, а может, попробуем войти в туннель?

Итук кивнул, следя за тем, как Донхэ поворачивает Гулливер к чернеющему входу в подпространство. Как только искры соседних звёзд стали знакомо размазанными, пилот переместил регулятор двигателя на сверхсветовой режим.

И корабль рванулся с места, почти моментально набирая скорость гораздо больше той, на которую он рассчитан.

\- Донхэ, переключай двигатель обратно, нас же сейчас расплющит! - заорал Итук, вцепляясь в спинку кресла пилота, чтобы не покатиться по полу рубки.

\- Не могу, капитан, управление отключилось! - Донхэ трясущейся от напряжения рукой пытался вернуть регулятор обратно, другой рукой пытаясь включить дублирующую систему. – Бесполезно, и на клавиатуру никакой реакции. Сами мы просто не остановимся, предохранитель выбило из-за перегрузки!

\- Всем занять места в креслах и пристегнуться! – Итук занял кресло второго пилота и вспомнил. – Йесон! Ты же ставил второй предохранитель!

\- Да, только он включится через две минуты после того, как выбило первый. Быстрее я не успел сделать до отлёта, - ответил механик, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла

Вдруг корабль резко остановился, будто налетев на невидимую стену. Итука не спас даже ремень безопасности – его практически вышвырнуло из кресла и приложило головой о приборную панель. И уже отключаясь, он услышал самый страшный звук для любого космолётчика – свист улетучивающегося воздуха.

***

Кюхён очнулся от ощущения чего-то мокрого под щекой. Покрутив головой, он понял, что лежит на полу в рубке. Включилось аварийное освещение, и навигатор понял, что этим мокрым была кровь - он умудрился расшибить себе лоб, когда падал. Падал?

Он огляделся. Вся команда лежала вповалку, видимо, тоже отключились при толчке, когда корабль остановился. Кюхён потряс за плечи Ынхёка, лежавшего ближе всех. Тот никак не отреагировал ни на встряску, на даже на пару пощёчин.

Оставив Ынхёка в покое, Кюхён добрался до пуль та управления, осторожно убрал с него Донхэ и попробовал завести двигатель. Бесполезно. Из всех дублирующих систем работало только освещение. И не горел индикатор, отвечающий за циркуляцию воздуха на корабле. 

Он выглянул в иллюминатор и отшатнулся - весь обзор закрывало огромное зелёное солнце с расплёсканными по его поверхности протуберанцами. Зелёное солнце? Такое бывает? А вокруг солнца сияли незнакомые Кюхёну созвездия. Чёрт возьми, где же они?

_продолжение следует?.._


End file.
